


Differences

by Ambercreek



Category: Destiny (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, Musing, POV First Person, Time Loop, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-26
Updated: 2016-04-26
Packaged: 2018-06-04 16:27:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6665908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ambercreek/pseuds/Ambercreek
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I stand here now and now and now many times, this view, this ground...</p><p>This is where I always choose to stand. I put my feet where I put my feet before and where I will again and I look at the sky. - Ghost Fragment: The Exo Stranger</p>
            </blockquote>





	Differences

No matter how many times I stand here, in the same place, my feet in the same way that it had been before. Each time, something is different. Even if it's the same view underneath the same sky and in the same exact place. Each and everything, something else changed.

All the Guardian's I give the same message out too. Each one had there own style, each had something that made things different. 

While many had lost their light down in the pits of the Temple of Crota. A handful managed to survive. Managed to fight off the Hive and rendezvous with me on Venus. And everything before and everything that came after, I never had enough time, and yet I still could use time to my advantage. 

I've seen too many outcomes of a future that has fallen to the Darkness, consumed by it until every possible spark of light was wiped out, and many that was able to bring light to the Traveler. Heal it. Bring it back from it's slumber state.

And even in all those outcomes, no two were the same, something in it, something else was different.


End file.
